


Constellations

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Meeting at a train station, Modern AU, Running Away, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finally runs away from home at sixteen, and on his way to the Potters' house, he meets a dorky (adorable) boy in an argyle sweater who makes him forget about all of him problems.</p>
<p>- Inspired by the song 'Constellations' by Enter Shikari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Sirius tossed down his suitcase, watched as it tottered back on two wheels before righting itself on the platform floor. He glared at it, then dragging it beside the bench in the middle of the platform and sat down beside it.

He shivered as a sudden gust of wind blew, tousling his already messy dark hair and forcing him to tug his jacket tighter around his torso.  
Sirius glanced around the platform, confirming that he was alone, before burying his face in his hands.

He didn’t cry, but he was close. 

He could hear his mother’s harsh words, no matter how hard he tried to drown it out with the music blaring in his ears. He could see her enraged face as she screamed at him, feel the slap she had planted on his right cheek.

He could see his father standing in the corner of the room, cradling a glass of scotch in his hand and looking bored by the affair.

He could see Regulus watching with wide, nervous eyes as he pulled the suitcase he’d had packed for months out of his wardrobe and ran.

Sirius choked loudly and looked up at the timetable board. Seventeen minutes until the next train.

He cursed and rubbed at his eyes, pulling his iPod out of his pocket and scrolling through the songs. He quickly selected one and leant back in his seat, sighing wearily.

As soon as he had climbed onto the bus, he had sent James a text, asking if he could stay with the Potters for a while. James had replied less than a minute later with no questions asked, insisting that Sirius would be welcome.

Sirius’ departure from twelve, Grimmauld Place was a long time in the making. He had never agreed with his family’s discriminatory behaviour (which was only heightened when he determined that he was gay) but their discovery of him and one of their neighbours’ cousins had been the final straw for both Sirius and his parents.

He didn’t even know if he’d wanted them to find out or not. On one hand, he’d wanted a reason to leave for ages, but he had to admit he didn’t have the guts to do it. He didn’t know what would happen to him if he did run away, and so he had stopped himself from doing it for almost a year. Then again, he hadn’t wanted his parents to cut him off. He hated _them_ , definitely, but he didn’t particularly want them to hate him.

However, it was done, and Sirius felt somewhat liberated. He was hurt, and angry, but he knew he didn’t have to spend another day with the bigots he called his relatives, and he no longer had to hide an important part of himself.

He thought he’d miss his brother though. Regulus, only fifteen, was, although close-minded, altogether a better person than the majority of the Blacks. He knew that Sirius was gay and although he didn’t ‘fancy that lifestyle’ he’d told his brother to keep it to the confines of his bedroom, and not said another word about it.

Sirius sat back up in his seat, stretching slightly and tilting his head so his neck cracked. When he did, he saw that somebody had taken one of the seats on the three-person bench, leaving the middle seat clear and filling the chair on the opposite side.

Sirius glanced over the individual and his lips quirked up. The person (boy really, probably the same age as Sirius) was slightly tan, with sandy blond hair (which was sort of adorably mussed) a sharp nose with a long scar that ran across it and a lithe, clearly tall frame.

The boy turned around so he was facing Sirius and his mouth moved quickly. His eyebrows were furrowed so he looked like an irritated puppy, and Sirius could finally make out his warm, hazel eyes.

“Hm?” Sirius asked, taking out his left headphone so he could hear the boy.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “I _said_ ‘can I help you?’”

Sirius smiled and shook his head, swiping his fingers under his eyes to ensure there were no tear tracks on his cheeks. “I’m Sirius,” he responded instead.

The boy’s frown deepened, and Sirius allowed himself the luxury of observing the rest of his companion. He was wearing a thick argyle jumper with mustard yellow diamonds across the chest, a pair of faded, blue jeans and a thick looking black coat.

“What?”

“I’m Sirius,” Sirius repeated patiently. “My name; that’s it.”

“Okay,” the boy said. “Why are you telling me?”

Sirius shrugged. “Small talk. The next train’s in,” he paused, looking up at the timetable, “twelve minutes. I thought we could pass the time.”  
“Right,” the boy said in an unimpressed, but Sirius could see the irritation leave his eyes. He simply looked bemused now.

“So...? I’m Sirius, you’re...”

“Remus,” the boy said finally, running his long fingers through his hair.

“Sirius and Remus, huh? We could be in a fantasy novel,” Sirius joked, and Remus chuckled in response. Sirius’ chest clenched slightly at the sound but he ignored the feeling as Remus began to speak.”

“My parents were actually really into mythology, so...” He trailed off and shrugged.

Sirius’ thoughts returned to his family briefly, and he could sadness well up in his again, but he offered a broad grin and said simply, “Mine liked stars.” 

Remus nodded and glanced down at the watch on his wrist, his lips thinning as he saw the time.

“Somewhere you need to be?” Sirius asked, and Remus nodded in response.

“I’m supposed to be visiting my aunt, and I was meant to get there for eleven, but I’m probably going to be late.”

“Will she mind if you are?”

“I doubt it, but I just kind of hate being late. It’s because of the-“ Remus cut himself off and blushed, shaking his head and telling Sirius to forget about it.

“Well, don’t worry about it. Where are you headed?”

“Reading.” Remus said, and Sirius smiled largely.

“Same! I’m going to my friend’s house,” he gestured carelessly to his suitcase, which was still standing beside him.

“Staying for a while?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I always stay at his for a bit during the holidays.” 

“Cool,” Remus said shortly, a small smile playing on his pink lips. For a moment, Sirius tried to beat down sudden fantasies of kissing them, before remembering that it was okay for him to think about guys in that way. And then beating down the fantasies anyway because it wasn’t okay to pop a boner in front of the subject of your fantasies.

The final few minutes before the train came, Sirius and Remus spent talking about their respective schools (Remus attended a grammar school in North London, while Sirius attended Eton) and, when the train arrived, they instantly found a pair of seats next to each other and continued talking after Sirius put his suitcase onto the luggage rack.

Sirius found himself speaking easily to Remus. The other boy was sarcastic and blunt but clearly an extremely nice person, while Sirius’ over-dramatics seemed to do nothing but make him laugh. 

Sirius divulged into tales of what he, James and Peter got up to when they were at Eton, receiving the title of the ‘biggest pranksters’ since their first year and maintaining it with bigger, more dangerous and more flamboyant tricks every year. Remus laughed and looked surprisingly impressed when Sirius mentioned the fact that James had managed to hack into the security cameras, so he could tell Sirius whenever a teacher or prefect was approaching the corridor he was vandalising via the walkie-talkies Peter had provided in their third year.  
Twenty minutes later, the train pulled to a stop at Reading train station, letting the few passengers climb off and swiftly continuing to its next stop. 

Sirius and Remus climbed up the stairs from the platform to the station (Remus helping Sirius lug his suitcase up) and they walked together through the station, out of the doors and onto the streets of the city.

“Where are you headed now?” Sirius asked, hoping that he and Remus would be getting the same bus.

“That way,” Remus nodded in the direction opposite to that which Sirius was going. The dark-haired boy’s shoulders slumped.

“I’m going that way,” Sirius jerked a thumb behind him, frowning desolately.

“Well...” Remus started, scratching the back of his head. “I suppose this is goodbye?”

“Have you got- um, do you have Facebook, or something?” Sirius asked, grey eyes widening. His face fell instantly when Remus shook his head.

“Maybe I could give you my number though? Unless that would be weird or-“

“No, it wouldn’t be weird.” Sirius insisted quickly, already drawing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking the device. He saw that he had received a new message, but he ignored it as he went to add a new contact instead, typing in Remus and considering adding an emoji before shaking his head and looking up expectantly. 

Remus trailed off the digits with practiced ease, which led Sirius to question just how many guys had asked for Remus’ number, but he typed them in eagerly, smiling up at the taller boy when he was done.

“Cool, I’ll text you,” Sirius said, and Remus nodded in agreement.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you, Sirius,” Remus began, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat and rocking back on his heels. “And I guess I’ll speak to you soon?”

“Definitely,” Sirius replied, not caring if he sounded desperate or really lame. 

Remus smiled once more and nodded goodbye to Sirius, then turning around and walking to his bus stop. Sirius watched him retreated for a few moments before pulling the handle of his suitcase and making his way to the Potters’ house.

Half an hour later, when James pulled him into the house and asked him what happened, Sirius began to respond with, “I met the hottest guy at the train station...”

**Author's Note:**

> I reckon Remus was about to say that he has anxiety, when he first started talking to Sirius, but obviously cut himself off. Of course, if you'd like to think it was something different, go ahead!  
> Many thanks for reading :)


End file.
